LoS AnGeLeS dEl FaRaOn
by WKagura
Summary: cuando el mundo no es lo que aparenta, y cuando un loco faraon de hace 3000 años no puede volver a su lugar...3 misteriosas...bah! 3 de por ahi seran los angeles que salvaran este mundo...o mas bien lo van a dejar pero de lo que ya estaba...Maga Morena y


_Hace mucho mucho tiempo_

_En una galaxia muy muy muy cercana_

_En una producción muy muy barata_

_El frito y re frito con queso y re queso_

_De "los Ángeles de Charly" llegan…_

**_-Los Ángeles del Faraón-_**

La producción, la autora (yo Kagura) y todo el staff de actores queremos asegurarles que todos los derechos y los chuecos recaerán sobre…Yami y que todo actor fue lastimado antes, durante, después, cuando se bañaban y cuando llegaron al hospital durante esta producción barata

-cuando los personajes hablan-

_Cuando los personajes piensan_

**Detalles importantes**

(notas de autora)

Imaginen una voz de presentador de historias de superhéroes yanquis y el remolino característico

Torre de Tokio

Por la torre de Tokio en un magnifico día soleado la gente paseaba tranquilamente hasta que se abrió el ascensor en el ultimo piso y de entre la muchedumbre de turistas franceses salio una jovencita en patines con cascos y coderas, rubia ojos azules que se veía un tanto frustrada y cansada no era para menos ya que hacia desde una hora que perseguía a…

-SATANAS! Satanás ven aquí! Cuando te pille…-la gente se asusto no sabemos si por lo que grito la muchacha o por como lo grito…

Pero se callo al instante al ver lo que buscaba

Mientras que unos pisos mas abajo 3 jóvenes…

-Tristan! Por tu culpa ahora subiremos las escaleras!-chillo un rubio golpeando a un castaño

-pero que culpa tengo yo? Tenia que ser cortes con esos turistas franceses!-respondió Tristan

-pero te hubieras fijado de que eran como 50! Ocuparon los dos ascensores ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras y hasta el ultimo piso!-con las piernitas achicharradas

-Jouy deja de ser tan malcriado si? Recuerda que es nuestro día libre de estudios así que hay que aprovechar y disfrutar nuestra hermosa amistad y…-parloteaba, digo, decía Tea mientras sus ojitos se volvían brillositos

-…bla bla bla…-imito Jouy mientras Tristan se reía

En la cima de la torre

-nooo! Odionnnn dámelo en miooo!-grito Malik a Odion

-amo Malik…deje ya este mini televisor con todos los canales que siguen en vivo y en directo los partidos del mundial-tratando de apartárselo

-noooooooo es mío lo necesito tengo que ver como va Japón! Ya me perdí el partido y por eso perdimos!o tal vez haya sido por que no use mis calzoncillos del mundial…o tal vez por no haberme lavado los dientes tres veces seguidas o tal vez por no haberte tocado el tras…-recordaba Malik

-…amo Malik!-apenado

-que tanto discuten?-pregunto Ishizu al salir de la tienda

-nada que el amo Malik tiene football manía y no se despega del cochino televisor-

-VAMOOOOOO! VAAAAAAAMOOOOOO JAAAAAAAAPOOOOOOOOONNN!-gritando con la cara pintada de rojo y blanco agitando la camiseta del equipo y con una lluvia de papelitos

-ah en fin…que compro ama Ishizu?-ignoro Odion (que? Odion ignorando a MALIK su AMADISIMO Malik? Y eso que **ya hoy** Odion y Malik…)

-eh? Pues compre un par de cosas, refrescos y…ESTA MARAVILLOSA CAMISETA DEL EQUIPO DE JAPON!-comienza a llover papelitos-VAAAAAAAAAMOOOOO! VAMOOOOOOOO JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPOOOONNNNNNNnNnNnNnNn!-al lado de su hermano

-…--UUU…-pooobre odion…

Volviendo con la rubia

La rubia (que no es Mai) seguía persiguiendo a Satanás mientras empujaba personas para poder alcanzar su presa

-..AHHHH-se escucho mientras la ancianita era empujada por las escaleras

-lo siento!-grito la rubia-perro del demonio ven aquiiiiiiiiiiii! Satanás-

Hasta que logro acorralarlo entre el barandal y ella

-ahora no tienes escapatoria…-sonando malvadamente-cuando volvamos a casa…te…haré probar mis GALLETITAS DE CHOCOLATE Y BROCOLI MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-

-……O.O…GUAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-mientras el perrito se suicidaba

-…o.o-todos

-…o.o….ups…NOOOOOOOOOOO SATANASSSSSSS PORQUE?-la rubia alzando sus manos al cielo, pero justo le cago una paloma- .x…paloma hija de…-

Pero cerca de allí entre el "publico" se encontraba tea que al ver lo sucedido corrió y abrazo a la rubia en un intento de consolarla

-ya, ya…no te preocupes de seguro ahora esta en un lugar mejor…-

-si en el infierno-irónico Jouy

-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTToTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-rubia

-pero…si queres llorar llora!...pero igual no te preocupes el siempre estará en tu corazón aunque ahora este en el asfalto todo aplastado y muerto pero aun así si fue buen perro se ira al cielo y sino…bueh se ira al infierno a quemarse vivo por toda la eternidad mientras de castigo el diablo le dará de comer tus galletas…-seguía tea

-BUAAAAAAAAA! TTTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTTTTT-rubia

-oye como que no ayudas mucho no?-interrumpió un rubio moreno que era Malik

-toma mi pañuelo si quieres-Ishizu extiende su pañuelo

La rubia se limpia en el dejándolo lleno de mocos y el rimel que se le estaba corriendo-toma, gracias snif TTTT-

-eh…quédatelo nnU-respondió Ishizu

-ahora no se como continuare mi vida sin Satanás…ya voy perdiendo 10 perritos este mes…ya jamás volveré a conocer una sonrisa jamás volveré a sentirme bien alegre y feliz…nada distraerá este tormento que…o.o-mirando en cierta dirección

-¿?-todos

-…es…es…UN MIRADORRRRRR! SIIIIII O!-la rubia se levanto alegre dejando asombrados a todos mientras feliz se colocaba en el telescopio y miraba el paisaje-oigan se ve oscuro parece que ya anocheció…-

-tienes que colocarle una moneda para ver…genia ¬¬ -Malik con sarcasmo

Pero de pronto el cielo se oscureció repentinamente y una remolino atrapo a la Rubia, a tea y a Ishizu y

**Sonido de disco rayado**

Ass esta bien…a quien quiero engañar, esta producción es tan barata que ni efectos especiales tenemos…así que solo digamos que no hay tal cielo oscuro ni remolino…así que…improvisemos

-ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh miren eso hay un helicóptero negro y ahhhhh! Una nariz gigante!-colocando otra moneda

Y si efectivamente había sobrevolando sobre la torre de Tokio un helicóptero negro con…no, no una nariz gigante sino que un sujeto de nariz gigante muy parecido a calamardo el de bob esponja

-hey…ustedes tres…tu la rubia, la castaña y la morena…no les gustaría dar un paseo?-les hablo el sujeto de traje negro

-oye ese no era el pan! Digo plan!-se escucho decir detrás del sujeto de traje negro

-si, si…rayos…en fin ustedes tres vengan ahora mismo-tirandoles una red gigante y atrapándolas mientras el resto miraba y una vez que el helicóptero se fue siguieron con sus actividades normales

-nah Tristan quieres ir a ver el partido del mundial?-rascándose la cabeza

-claro-y los dos se fueron al bar de la esquina a ver el partido

En algún lugar del cielo

-donde estamos? Adonde nos llevan? Ya llegamos?-preguntaba hastiada la rubia

-quieres callarte?-repuso Tea

-en algún lugar, no se, y no aun falta-respondió calmado el sujeto en el traje negro con lunares rosas

-genial…ahora me perderé el mundial-refunfuñaba la morena

-bueno creo que ya es hora de que vean el mensaje y entiendan el porque están aquí…-coloca un DVD

3…2…1…acción!

En la pantalla aparece Yami con una peluca rubia muy falsa, parecía trapeador y simulaba asemejarse a la princesa esmeralda de las guerreras mágicas pero el tenia un poco de barba y encima estaba fumando

-erm ermmm-carraspeo un poco el camarógrafo

-o.o…mierda-tira al carajo el cigarro-erm…Ángeles elegidos-leyendo sin emoción alguna un papel-ustedes han sido elegidas para bla, bla, bla…así que…ayúdenme…SeeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE…-miro a cámara con un fallido intento de poner ojitos tristes pero mas parecía un psicópata

Se corta misteriosamente el video y luego aparece en lugar de Yami: Yugi con una espectacular peluca rubia ondulada y poniendo ojitos verdaderamente dulces hablo

-ayúdenme Ángeles…-

Fin del video

-O.o……………………………………………………………-las tres

-y luego dicen ke no es rarito…en fin-hablo luego de una pausa el sujeto de traje-ahora nos dirigimos a la casa del Faraón para que les comunique el plan-

-por cierto como te llamas?-pregunto tea a la rubia-te me haces conocida

-me llamo Magali pero me dicen Maga…-notaron su INCREIBLE parecido con la maga oscura (vease el sarcasmo…)

-y como terminaste en este mundo?-

-puess…-

flash gordon…digo back

En el país del "reino de las criaturitas mágicas" donde habitan toda la cochinada de monstruos del duelo de cartas era época de elecciones

-jermanos…ese 24 de marzo vojte por mij para que haya un juturo musho mejor y podamos tener una fuentecita en la plaza-gritaba a to pulmón Carlos Saúl Menem (conocido y "querido" por todos los argentinos…se claro noten el sarcasmo) que al parecer como ya no podía seguir haciendo política ni aquí en argentina ni en chile ni en otro lugar se fue al reino de las criaturitas mágicas a promocionarse como presidente --U pobres…

-uy y este?-se preguntaba la maga oscura

-asji ke to están invitadosj a la placita –bajando del pequeño escenario improvisado-oye tu Hermos…vente pa acá-

-yo o.o?-auto señalándose el caballero hermos

-sji tu serás "puntero" te pago $100 pa que lleves musha jente a la plaza y allí lesj daremos comida y bebida gratis y el "bolsón" pa que tenga el voto asjegurado-el ex presi guiñándole un ojo a hermos-

-oiga…tiene algo en el ojo?-

-eh?-

Y una vez reunidos todos se subieron en el autobús destartalado y entre las personas se encontraba la maga oscura

Pero misteriosamente el chofer que iba borracho terminó yendo hacia otro rumbo…

-…aver donde estamos…"bienvenido a plaza sésamo"…o.o-leyó en un cartel la rubia-yupiiii vamos a plaza sésamo! Ahhhhhhhhhhh-el coche se detuvo de repente

-bajen todos-hablo uno de los lindos personajes de la serie de plaza sésamo pero este estaba vestido como militar

-uyyy eres tu (insertar nombre se alguno de los personajes)-la rubia con ojos ilusionaditos

-cállate perra y contesta eres inmigrante ilegal?-

-eh? Que es eso…-

-al menos eres linda…así que te dejaremos pasar…te llamaras…Magali Juárez te parece?-

-o.o…ok…nn-

fin flash back

-y así el lindo oficial nos llevo a un grupo de nosotros hasta el portal con este mundo y terminamos aquí…pero el resto de nosotros termino en el departamento de migraciones y luego deportados. ..-

-o.o-el resto

-ok llegamos-

Todos bajaron del helicóptero y vieron como Yami estaba en el bacón de su "súper guay mansión en la playa" al mejor estilo de la novela "la casa en la playa"

-adelante Ángeles… mi nombre es Yami mucho gusto-

-Yami…ya te conocemos-las tres

-pónganse cómodas-ignorando lo de recién

Tea se sienta como camionera subiendo las patas en la pequeña mesita de la sala

-ehhh…no tanto-Yami con una gotita-se preguntaran porque están aquí…porque las llame…porque las llamo Ángeles…porque la autora escribe esto…en fin la cuestión es ke…yo soy…yo soy gay…-con pesar

-o.o-las chicas

-TToTT-maga

Uno de los agentes se acerca y le susurra algo al oído a Yami

-ah? Como? O.o-se va el agente-erm…yo quise decir erm…que yo soy un faraón de hace 3000 años…si eso-

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-todos

-disculpen si a veces tiendo a decir cosas un tanto raras es ke olvido mi medicamento con frecuencia…-con una mirada un tanto sicopática-pero en fin la cosa es que yo no puedo volver a mi reino de hace 3000 años ya que no recuento el camino…y me pierdo…y la ultima vez creí recordar que el colectivo nº 9 me dejaba ahí pero…me dejo en la casa de Tristan así que…además tengo muchos enemigos que quieren acabar conmigo y necesito d la ayuda de tres Ángeles que estén a mi servicio -.- -

-ummmmmm…-las chicas sin acabar de convencerse

-menciones que tendrán una casa como la mía y muy buena paga mas vacaciones gratis? -.o –

-o.o…………..claaaro ke aceptamos!-

-okis aki les va su primera misión…-hace bajar unas vías positivas-en la primera imagen vemos a…-de espaldas a la pantalla señalando con una regla

-……………………-

-eh? Sucede algo? Por qué me miran con ojos de chichicuilote?-se da cuenta de que en la pantalla estaba una imagen de el con disfraz de conejito-o.o! Quiten eso!-coloca otra vía positiva-como iba diciendo…su primera misión consiste en descubrir los oscuros planes de mi archimalvadoqueestabuenoenemigo el doctor Malvado Ojiazul-señala

en la pantalla se ve a un sujeto alto de cabello castaño ojos azules con pinta de doctor malvado con la mitad de la cara cubierta con una mascara de dragón ojiazul a la salida de su compañía rodeado de agentes y con papel higiénico en el zapato

-para ello contaran con las mas sofisticadas armas que son "los artículos chafas del milenio"-mientras se abre una compuerta de quién sabe donde y aparece una mesita giratoria con 3 extrañas cosas de oro 7 quilates-lamentablemente solo contamos con 3 de los 7 artículos chafas del milenio porque el resto fueron robados por varios de los villanos ke en la próxima misión conocerán-

-o sea que tendré mi collar del milenio de vuelta o?-pregunto Ishizu

-ehhh…no…pero si quieres te doy algo parecido…el primer articulo es "la goma del milenio" que tiene el poder de descifrar el futuro-

(**goma del milenio**: es una goma de borrar alargadita común y corriente en donde en cada cara se le escribe "si" "no" y "nose" así cuando la tiras esta cae de un lado y te dice la respuesta "si" "no" o "nose" )

-ahhh!-Ishizu abrazando posesivamente a su goma

-el 2º articulo es…la "sopa del milenio" que tiene el poder de obligar a alguien a decidir entre tomar esa asquerosidad de sopa o hacer lo que ustedes digan-

(**Sopa del milenio**: es un plato de sopa verde y más asquerosa que el jugo de sadaharu de "el príncipe del tennis" que tiene el poder de…bueno lo que dijo Yami)

-ese es mío! Lo quiero yo!-saltando por todos lados tea y colgándosele a Yami para que se lo de

-eh tómalo pero CUIDALO…ok?-

-AHHH GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIASSS!-mientras la castaña abrazaba al faraón

-y el 3º articulo es…PUEDES SOLTARME DE UNA PUTA VEZ TEA?-sacándole de quicio

-…esta bien…-

-el maldito y jodido articulo es…la "cochinada del milenio" que tiene el poder de…-

-es mío dámelo a miiii porfissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!-maga rogándole

-toma-se lo da

-y que magnifico poder tiene eh?...puede destruir paredes? O matar gente? U obligar a alguien a ser tu esclavo?...y que es?-agitándolo

-pues es…una cosa amorfa que tiene el gran poder de no hacer absolutamente nada…ajajajajjaja…y no lo AGITES!-cortando bruscamente su risa

-pero pero bubububu yo quería otra cosa-como niña pequeña

-ya lo elegiste así que confórmate! Así que ahora váyanse! Y cumplan con la maldita misión!-cerrándole la puerta en la cara

(**Cochinada del milenio**: es una cosa amorfa de oro –como todos lo artículos- que tiene el poder de no hacer absolutamente nada y mas parece una montaña de vomito dorado)

-bue…entonces supongo que al trabajo…-hablo Ishizu entre tanto silencio

Luego de que Yami les abrió la puerta para decirles que aun faltaba que les dieran sus trajes especiales perdieron media hora, y hasta que les dieron un medio de trasporte decente y ella creyeron que era uno de los autos deportivos de Yami y este las puteo toda la tarde porque la otras se lo llevaron…ya era de noche

En la afueras de Kaiba Corp

-y como le aremos pa entrar-susurraba tea

-tengo un plan…Ishizu necesito que me ayudes-dijo con picardía maga

Media hora mas tarde…

-no puedo creerlo…enserio tengo ke hacer esto?-preguntaba Ishizu

-sip además no te preocupes te ves muy bien así-contesto contenta maga

-entonces…como era?-

-mira Ishizu…tu entras y dices ser de la pizzería cuando te dejen pasar a la oficina del malvado ojiazul te le subes a la mesa y haces lo que te enseñe o-

-ok-

Una vez dentro de Kaiba Corp

-disculpe…el Señor Seto Kaiba?-pregunto tímida la morena

-quien lo busca?-atendió un sujeto con pinta de guardaespaldas gorilon matón patovica

-eh so…soy de la pizzería y vengo a entregarle un pedido-

-umm…-llama por un comunicador a quién sabe quién-hola…el señor Kaiba pidió un pizza?...aja…aja…ok-a Ishizu-si adelante

-fuii…gracias-

Una vez adentro de la oficina

La morena entro y vio que la habitación estaba semi oscura y que al fondo se encontraba Kaiba perdón malvado ojiazul en su sillón de espaldas y mirando por su súper mega guay ventanal a la cuidad

-disculpe…aquí esta su orden…-mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio la pizza

-tanto tiempo no Ishizu?-

La chica se quedó petrificada ante la frase

-_como sabe que soy yo?-_pensaba

-creíste que iba a caer en tu trampa? Ja!...me subestimas-

-oye…que trampa solo te traje una pizza!-

-si claro ke seguro esta envenenada y la manda el estupido de Yami…-

-no! Claro ke no…es ke yo ahora trabajo en una pizzería porque Malik no trabaja y además una vez entro en un restaurante y creyó ver un cartel que decía "coma todo lo que pueda por $5" y leyó mal y ahora tenemos una deuda de $400000 así ke tengo ke trabajar…_espero ke me crea_-

-bueno…digamos que te creo…acaso viene algo mas con la pizza?-acercándose peligrosamente

-a que te refieres?-

-que puedo dejarte una "propina" si haces algo mas que entregar una pizza…-muy cerca

-eh?...pero por quien me tomas?-

-solo te ayudo con tu deuda-repito MUY cerca

-no…no soy esa clase de persona-

-mencione que te pagaría unos $200?-demasiado cerca

-o.o…bueno…yo…-

En las afueras de Kaiba Corp

-donde diablos esta Ishizu hace como una hora que la estamos esperando y no sale todavía-refunfuñaba Tea

-hayyy pero ke inocente eres Tea…-suspiraba Maga

-que ya te dije que no me llames así recuerda lo que dijo Yami…que desde ahora en adelante éramos Maga, Morena y Castaña-

-si, si-aburrida-oye mira ahí viene-

-hasta que volviste…como te fue y porque te tardabas?-

-es ke tuve unas cosas que hacer-arreglándose la falda extremadamente corta y abrochándose la camisa

-oye…y que tal?-picadamente e insinuando algo Maga

-eh?...ah si…y tuve un par de problemas...eh ?...por qué me miran así?-

-así como?-las dos con caras de hentais

-no creerán que…yo…y el…-sonrojada

-naaaa que va…-sarcásticas-no se que supondrías tu si ves llegar a una de nosotras acomodándose la ropa y con el cabello desarreglado oliendo a perfume de hombre y saliendo de la oficina de un muchacho apuesto?...-demasiado sarcástica

-si ke serán mensas…yo no hice nada de lo que están pensando!...lo que en realidad paso fue…-

flash back Jhon come back please!...digo...

-solo te ayudo con tu deuda-repito MUY cerca

-no…no soy esa clase de persona-

-mencione que te pagaría unos $200?-demasiado cerca

-o.o…bueno…yo…-acercándose a Kaiba y pegándole un rodillazo "ahí"

-o.o……….-el ojiazul tirado en el piso

-eso te pasa por atrevido-dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina

-no te iras tan fácilmente…SEGURIDAD!-presionando un botón rojo

En eso Ishizu escucha llegar un montón de agentes de Kaiba por el pasillo así que mira la ventana y decide saltar por ella

-estas loca? Estamos en el piso 20!-gritaba Kaiba desde el suelo

-no me importa jamás me atraparan!-lanzándose pero luego se ve como acciona su aladelta y salía volando ante la mirada atónita de Kaiba

Pero su salida triunfal no duro mucho ya que se quedó enredada en uno de los árboles y una de las ardillas intentaba hacer un nido en su cabellera…pero luego de zafarse la morena no calculo que caería al piso o mejor dicho encima de unas motos del estacionamiento…con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba se levanto como si nada…ni siquiera miro a los dueños de las tres motos que eran muy familiares…y se fue hasta donde estaban las otras chicas

fin flash back

-pero…aun así eso no justifica el tiempo que te tardaste-

-ni la camisa desabotonada-

-ni el perfume tan impregnado-

-ni la marca en tu cuello-

-ni el liquido blanco-

**Sonido de disco rayado y detenido abruptamente**

-o.o-

-que? Dije algo malo?-Tea

-Tea…ese liquido es la malteada de los motociclistas…la camisa se desabotono porque me andaba ajustada, el perfume es porque Kaiba se me acerco mucho y la maraca me la hizo…la ardilla…-

-………………se claro-dijeron al unísono las dos

-pero si es verdad!-mientras caminaban hacia el auto

En Kaiba Corp

-maldición se escapo…pero no importa ese idiota del faraón no acabara con mis maléficos maléficos planes de ser el campeón de todos los duelistas wuajajajajajajajajajajaja wuajajajaja wuajajajaja…de acuerdo ya me canse…-se levanta del suelo y se sienta en su súper mega guay poderosa silla haciendo su súper mega guay pose de todopoderoso-ahora comenzare con la primera fase de mi maléfico plan llamado plan "galletita"…muajaja…muajajaj soy taaan malo que hasta yo mismo me tengo miedo muajajaja…-se mira en un espejo-ahhhh!-grita como niña-……nahh pero como te puedo tener miedo…soy un galán!-adorándose a si mismo…-en fin-presiona una tecla de su comunicador súper guay-Marizza…tráeme mi chocolate y mis galletitas ahora!...-corta-muajajajaj

--------

Que estará planeando el Dr. Malvado Ojiazul?

Porque puso un nombre tan ridículo a su plan?

De que serán sus galletas?

Serán de chocolate o de…coco?

Será verdad lo que relato Ishizu?

El faraón es gay?

Todas las fans del faraón:- òó-

De acuerdo! De acuerdo! No es gay…ok? no me maten…

Porque todo lo que rodea a malvado ojiazul es súper mega guay?

En fin todas la respuestas en el PROXIMO CAPITULOOO

-----adelanto-----

**-entonces nuestro plan se podría dar por echo muajajajaj-reía con malicia Don Manolo Orichalcos-vamosno!-**

**-eh amo…puedo ir al baño es urgente!-mientras a Valon se le torcían las piernitas**

**-eh claro…-valon sale a toda velocidad-pero no lo hagas en donde bebemos!-**

**---------------**

**-no, no me gusta…-decía malvado ojiazul mientras cambiaba el tapiz de la sala con su control remoto del milenio**

**En eso alguien muy familiar estra por la puerta…**

Hasta la próxima! Review ¡! ;P


End file.
